


Tales of Lovebug and Smitten Kitten

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: When Marinette walks into class, Adrien pays more attention to her then ever before.  Alya and Nino of course are certain their petite friend would freak out, not for Adrien to leap to her side. Gifts and petnames happen almost overnight!  If everyone is confused, the new couple doesn't seem to care.Wait, couple?This is nothing more than post reveal fluff. Sweetness and sunshine abound.





	1. Class Act

They knew. They both knew! Marinette might have been worried at first about when this might happen, but now she couldn't be happier. Cat Noir was Adrien. Adrien was Cat Noir. It was still a little weird, a little strange, but they talked and talked and when they stopped talking they texted, and here Marinette was spinning around her room a half hour before she usually got up because she couldn't wait to go to school and see him.

Marinette took a little extra time to pick out her outfit and do her makeup, all the while softly humming to herself or chatting with Tikki who had lectured the both of them that they needed to be careful now that their identity was known to each other, but otherwise seemed very happy for the two of them. Adrien’s kwami on the other hand just seemed smug, but Marinette hadn’t gotten around to ask Adrien exactly why. There had been so many better things to talk about up until now.

Not known for her gracefulness when excited or flustered it was not Sabine’s fault she looked so stunned as her daughter danced down the stairs from her room. When asked why she was in such a good mood Marinette comments were about looking forward to going to school. At this point Sabine was fairly sure someone had spirited away her child and replaced her with a doppelganger.

Try though she might, she couldn’t get any better sense of why Marinette was in such high spirits, but as she said farewell to her child Sabine was glad to see her daughter so happy. Later, as she went down to the bakery, her husband would insist their daughter was in love, but that was silly, she had her crush on that sweet Adrien boy after all.

 

Alya was greeted at the front of the school with a big hug that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Alya always enjoyed Marinette’s antics and knew that today was going to be extra fun if judging from her best friend’s behavior. She was not however prepared for what happened next.

When Marinette and Alya crossed the doorway into the room there were four or five conversations going on as the rest of their classmates started to settle in before class started. Marinette’s eyes went to a familiar spot, as a _very_ familiar blond head suddenly turned her way. 

Nino was a little put out since Adrien just stopped in the middle of his sentence to look at Marinette. Nino knew something was up the moment Adrien had walked up the steps of the school, but he hadn’t foreseen that Adrien’s extraordinary mood and lapses of wool gathering were due to their friend, but Nino thought to himself this was a good development!

Or so Nino thought. 

“Marinette,” Adrien called out as he vaulted over the table he'd been sitting at. Vaulted! Marinette was moving to meet him and when he landed she was standing in front of him grinning ear to ear. 

“Good morning Adrien,” she greeted clearly. She didn't seem shocked by Adrien's action one bit. Alya was, so was Nino, but Marinette seemed to be taking it in strive instead of stammering in surprise. 

In fact, the whole class was surprised. All the other conversations in the room had ceased. Everyone’s attention was at the front of the class. 

“You’re looking lovely as always,” Adrien told her, not once looking anywhere but at her. 

Finally, finally Marinette had a normal reaction. She blushed deeply at the comment from her long time crush. Then everything went stange again as she spoke. “You cleaned up nicely yourself this morning.”

By this point they were grasping each other’s hands, smiling at each other, oblivious to the trauma they’d caused to everyone else in the room. Trauma mainly because bets were going to have to be settled, but this hadn’t been on the books. Max was already getting a headache just trying to mentally plot out the numbers. Sabrine wanted to give up on life as she put her head in her hands, ready for the headache that was to come. Kim had no idea how to win in this situation, nor did Alix. Rose wasn't concerned with the bets, the ship had sailed and she was all but melting. The only reason she had structure was because Juleka was holding her. Nathanael looked down at his sketch book, frowning as he ripped out pages. He would have to rework his drawings now. Ivan looked at Mylène, who gave him a secret smile back. Alya and Nino kept looking at each other, then their best friends then back to each other again. 

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Chloè finally asked the question no one wanted to ask, afraid to break the spell. Surprisingly the spell wasn’t broken even as they broke eye contact with each other to turn to look at their blonde classmate mildly. 

“Well,” Adrien started, then glanced at Marinette who nodded very slightly. “We’re sort of dating now.”

For one whole minute the class was so silent you could hear a pin drop, or at least the stifled snickering of a kwami. The next minute the class exploded into questions. Mostly of them of the “when did this happen?” variety. All the while Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in amusement, which did not help the deteriorating temper of their classmates. 

In all likelihood answers, if not blood, would have been demanded of the two of them if Ms. Bustier hadn't entered the classroom and called for everyone to settle down and go to their seats. With only a slight grumble of resistance the class did so, including the new lovebirds. However before Adrien sat down and Marinette moved to her seat, he lifted her hand he had continued to hold and placed a kiss on it. 

It took their poor teacher another ten minutes to return order to her classroom.


	2. Grooming

Marinette had just turned off the lights and snuggled in, Tikki in her own spot above her head, when she heard the thump above. She waited, not being able to see much in the dim light, to see what other sounds she might hear. It could have been nothing after all. Eventually though, there was more sounds above her, a pacing of sorts. Marinette saw a shadow cast over her ceiling window, and then it was gone, only to appear a moment later.

Finally, Marinette couldn't take it anymore. Ripping the covers off herself, Marinette stood atop her bed and opened the window. Outside, on her roof balcony, was Cat Noir, who looked surprised to see her. "Do you want to come inside?"

The black clad hero of Paris nodded, and soon she had him dropping down on her bed. "Sorry," he started to say. "Today was sort of awful and..."

He stopped only because Marinette had put her fingers in his hair, her nails lightly scraping across his scalp. Cat Noir didn't even realize he'd started to purr as he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

Marinette for her part started to giggle lightly, only muffling her glee when he opened his greener than green eyes to glare at her for a moment before closing his eyes again. Marinette didn't mind how her boyfriend leaned on her shoulder, emitting happiness like a domestic cat might. "You should detrans-... Wait, how much product was put in your hair?"

"Uh," Cat Noir tried to collect his thoughts, but it didn't really happen until Marinette paused her head scratching. He shook his head, then immediately regretted it as he lost her hand in his hair. "The stylist did a lot. I should have showered before I came here. I'm sorry, by the way. It was an impulsive idea and then when I got here I realized you might be asleep and I knew I should just go home, but..."

Marinette interrupted him. "You had a rough day, didn't you?" When he nodded, she continued. "Any time you need to come over that's fine."

"Thanks Marinette," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Marinette didn't know how long Adrien stayed, but in the morning when she woke up he was gone, and Marinette wondered when she even fell asleep.

 

Adrien was at his computer finishing up his homework assignments, which he could have gotten done sooner if he hadn't spent a good hour after dinner playing on his computer. He didn't regret it too much. At least the numbers were not swimming on the page he was looking at.

There was then a delicate tapping on his window and he turned around, grinning when he saw a red and spotted hero hanging in front of the panes of glass. He quickly jogged over and opened the window, offering his hand to help her inside. "Greetings Ladybug, what do I owe this visit?"

"I smell like a smokestack," she complained. Adrien blinked and looked down at her in confusion. It wasn't strong, but he did notice a certain odor. "Sorry, that was rude. I meant to come over to visit after my patrol but I just feel gross right now!"

"Oh, swung through the wrong street or over the wrong chimney?" It had happened to both of them before. "Well, I mean if you want to wash up," Adrien offered, walking in the direction of his bathroom with her following him.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea," Ladybug said with a grin, holding her hands up to her chest, and if they were not walking Adrien was sure there would be a little but wiggle also. Adrien thought she might be wanting a washcloth, and was heading in the direction of the linen closet when Ladybug boldly stepped into his shower. "Wow, there's a lot of knobs. How do I get this to work?"

Ladybug was in his shower! All other thoughts just stopped. He looked over to her in awe even as she gestured to the shower knobs. He walked over, because that's where Ladybug was.

"Which one, Adrien?" she asked again.

"Oh, right, um, so this is for the main shower head..." and he somehow was able to make something of a sensible explanation to her inquiry. That was until she turned on the water. "Do... do you want me to... I can go... I mean..."

"I just want to wash the suit off so Tikki doesn't have to suffer," she told him. Ladybug was smiling happily to herself with her eyes closed as the water fell on her. "Oh," and she looked over at Adrien, who hadn't moved from his spot just outside the shower. "Do you mind if I use your shampoo?"

Adrien was pretty sure he would have thrown all his bath products at her if she'd asked, but it seemed to be enough that he was fine with her using the shampoo. In a superhero feat, he was a superhero after all even if Plagg was laughing at him at the moment, Adrien did go to the linen closet and get Ladybug a couple of towels to dry off with.

Ladybug was in his shower!

Ladybug was in his shower while still suited up!

The ridiculousness of it all finally dawned on him. He snickered as he walked over to hand her the towels. "You know, I wasn't in the shower."

Ladybug blinked as she whipped her head back after wrapping her hair in the towel. "What?"

"When you were trying to protect me, as Adrien, and I would claim to be in the shower, because, you know, we didn't know each other yet?" It was hard to talk while chuckling.

Realization took a moment, but when it did, it was like the rising of the sun. Ladybug's laughter was just so cute.

After she dried off, Marinette joined Adrien at his desk, her hair still drying while their kwamis flew off together. Adrien helped her with their assignments from school and it was only when they both started talking about old video games instead of their homework that they realized it was probably time for Marinette to swing back home. Adrien missed her presence almost as soon as she left, but he smiled in the memory of her smelling of his shampoo.

 

There was a knock on the apartment door, and Marinette paused mid bite. Her mother had only gone downstairs to the bakery a moment ago, and she wouldn't knock besides. Sadly, she set down her spoon and walked over to the door to get a most delightful surprise. "Adrien! What are you doing here?"

"I convinced the Gorilla your place was close enough to the school that he could park out here and let me walk you to school," Adrien explained with a grin.

"Oh!" Marinette wiggled in happiness, then realized she'd left Adrien on the landing and pulled him into the apartment. "Let me finish eating and then we can go!"

With Adrien in the apartment, Marinette double timed getting ready for school, which meant she nearly forgot her backpack and completely forgot about her hair.

"Don't worry about it so much," Adrien said, playing with a loose strand as they walked together.

"But it's a mess," Marinette complained with a pout.

"Would it make you happier if I brushed it out and styled it for you when we got to class?" Adrien asked, humor in his voice.

His girlfriend paused and looked at him. "Do you want to? Like really?"

And Adrien had no defense to the blue eyes that looked up at him with such a question. So it was, Alya found someone in her spot before class. She wasn't going to begrudge Adrien there as long as he moved his twinkie ass by the time class started. She was smirking big as Adrien, with the utmost care, brushed out Marinette's hair, a couple of hair ties on his wrist. Marinette for her part looked to be in heaven.

"Dude, was this in the new betting pool?" Kim whispered on the other side of the aisle.

Max sighed. "Honestly, it should have been. Guess everyone needs to ante up again."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just to set up the AU. The following chapters should have sliiiiightly more content. 
> 
> Feel free to visit my Tumblr. Same name. Ladyserendipitous.


End file.
